


I Don't Hurt Anymore

by DiceLostIda



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiceLostIda/pseuds/DiceLostIda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Cuba. A secretive visitor regularly the perimeter of the Xavier manor throughout the year, and over this time Charles move through the hurt left in the wake of the battle at Cuba.</p><p>"At times Charles felt the presence of someone on the outside of the walls, he was unable to read the mind, there was an impenetrable shied hugging the presence tightly. Charles knew what it was"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Hurt Anymore

It had been a year since Cuba, a year since everything changed and a piece of metal confined Charles to a wheel chair. He often sat looking out on the grounds of the academy. He was still surprised sometimes by the buzz of life in the manor and on the grounds; it was so very different from his childhood in utter silence apart from the noise of thoughts which at that time was out of control.

At times Charles felt the presence of someone on the outside of the walls, he was unable to read the mind, there was an impenetrable shied hugging the presence tightly. Charles knew what it was. 

He had first felt the presence about three months after Cuba, it was fleeting and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Through the next two months the same thing happened seven times. Two sets of footprints in the soil on the outer side of the wall. One set which was barely there and one set which had sunk a half inch into the moist winter soil. And that was all.

At the time the academy hadn’t been founded for real yet, it was still just the remaining  X-men and him as the project yet hadn’t left the nursery and Charles was still recovering.  And as the next months went by and they started taking in the first students started coming in and for a month and a half Charles only felt the presence once. After that things returned to normal, the visitor came back regularly and sometimes he stayed there longer and sometimes he left after a minute or even less.

At times it hurt Charles, knowing that he was on the other side of the wall, but never took contact. It was the ache of abandonment and cowardice. But as time went on Charles began to understand that this was him trying to perhaps to atone, either unwilling or unable to face Charles in person.

After seven months  Charles was fully healed and though his underbody may as well had been in Russia instead of the States with the rest of him , he had started restoring his body to its former glory and was trying to improve it from what it was. He felt the strength and power return to his control bit by bit.

Few months later the presence of the visitor started feel like comfort and a friendly gesture. Charles started looking forward to the secretive visitor.  And though it still hurt that it was never more than a pair of footprints in the soil, it was getting easier. Charles was almost hoping that he would come back and it hurt when he remembered why that would be an unlikely event , the event of them joining forces again for good.  At the time he felt like someone had knocked the air out of him, when he saw the empty chair on the other side of the chessboard in his study.

When it had been twelve months and three days Charles left a note on the outside of the wall, it said,

_“I don’t hurt anymore”_


End file.
